<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>MIU - Helpless Flower in the Night by FallinglntoPieces</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25507147">MIU - Helpless Flower in the Night</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallinglntoPieces/pseuds/FallinglntoPieces'>FallinglntoPieces</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hunter X Hunter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Cative, Inspired by Doujinshi, Killugon - Freeform, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Written Reinterpretation, killuaxgon - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:13:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,303</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25507147</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallinglntoPieces/pseuds/FallinglntoPieces</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Gon stares up at the moon while waiting for his captor to return. What could have taken that person longer than normal?<br/>{KilluGon Doujinshi Text Reinterpretation}</p>
<p>[PART 1 UP!]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Killua Zoldyck X Gon Freecss, Killua Zoldyck/Gon Freecss, Killua x Gon, Killua/Gon, One-sided Killua/Gon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>MIU - Helpless Flower in the Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello, everyone. Now that exams are over, I have a bit of time to relax before summer break and summer homework. So, why not try writing KilluGon? Or, why not try reinterpreting one of my favorite KilluGon doujins?</p>
<p>This dramatic KilluGon fic is inspired by the doujinshi of the same name: Miu. Drawn by Ryo Yanatsu of mental*pit in the summer of 2000, it really is a classic scenario for the time period, with some extra angst and WTF added in (common in their works). Since it's not online, I decided to recreate my own version of it here so people can love the KilluGon without the "wonky art style" (their Gon has weird bangs).</p>
<p>Well, let's dive into Part 1, shall we?</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Standing in front of the french doors that led to nowhere in particular, Gon gazed up at the full moon. Silently, his brown eyes followed the perfectly round orb as it traveled up past the tree line to sit high in the starry night sky. The black-haired boy would have found it a beautiful sight, one that he’d be excited to share with his best friend, if it weren’t for his situation. Now, the celestial orb outside the windows was simply a reminder of the freedom he no longer had.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Behind him, there was a rattle and a click before the door to the moonlit room softly opened. Gon didn’t move from his spot, knowing who it was. There was no reason to give a warm greeting to the captor who kept him caged. However, his nose caught the scent of something he wasn’t expecting. Instead of the smell of a medicated meal, it was the sweet aroma of-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, you woke up? You must have needed to go to the bathroom, right?” the newcomer asked in an eerily cheery tone as they closed the only true exit and kicked off their shoes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gon didn’t respond. What he did while alone was his own business. At the sound of the lock, the young teen slowly turned towards the owner of the room. Head down, he tried not to wince as the metal restraint on his ankle bit into sensitive skin. However, the other had the sharpest gaze when it came to the black-haired boy. To miss the sight of such an alluring lip bite was impossible.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Does it hurt again?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“…It never stopped hurting…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, if you hadn’t rubbed it raw the first night, you wouldn’t be having any problems now,” came a chiding sigh. Then, the mood snapped back to a joyful one. Smiling excitedly, the captor showed off the flowers that had taken all afternoon to collect. “Hey, Gon, aren’t these pretty?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Unable to identify the plant based on the scent alone, the island boy raised his face. Several meters away, Killua was standing there, innocently holding up an unbound bouquet. Bright blooms of brilliant beryl blue that matched bewitching eyes. How breathtaking.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They were a pain to find,” the assassin explained as he moved from the door to the round table near the wall, “since Gramp’s record of their location didn’t come with a map. But, sure enough, the field was quite a sight when I got there.” Spring on Kukuroo Mountain was usually too cold for flowers. According to Zeno’s journal though, these ones were known for blooming in late winter, so the temperature now was a reasonable match. It was just Killua’s luck that everything would be falling into place like this. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Staring down at the table, the Zoldyck noticed that the soup-stained tablecloth from yesterday had been replaced by a nice cream one. Gotoh must have cleaned up this morning while Gon was asleep. The manservant knew not to enter otherwise. Setting down his labors of love, the white-haired teen searched around for something he could place the flowers in. However, of course, the room was pretty barren. Nothing that could be brandished as a weapon or aid in an attempted escape could be present. Not that Gon had the strength needed to do such things in his medicated state. But, after what happened the first night, all precautions were necessary.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chains rattled softly as Gon walked away from his view of the world outside. Slowly, he shuffled across the carpet before raising a hand to gently tug at the back of Killua’s black zippered shirt. “Why?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why what?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why did you pick them?” Mind racing, the Freecss confirmed that they were a variety he had never seen before. That fact made him very wary. His best friend wouldn’t simply go out of his way to find beautiful flowers without a reason. The reaction he got was not one he was expecting. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The larger boy turned to look at his prisoner, a blush on his pale cheeks. “I wanted you to be happy,” he mumbled with a bashful scratch of his nose, “and this was the only way I could think of.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gon blinked, dumbfounded for a moment. Then, his angular brows furrowed and the hand clenched around the fabric trembled as a wave of anger washed over him. “Not… letting me go?” he growled through clenched teeth. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now why would I do that? You’d try to leave, wouldn’t you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I already told you, I wouldn’t,” came the same firm reply Killua had heard every night. And, as on every night, he couldn’t quite believe it. To trust was not something he had been raised to do. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shaking out of Gon’s grasp, the assassin moved away from the table. He went to the canopy bed and sat down on the soft, fluffy blankets. Face shadowed, he clasped his hands together between his legs. “You know, I was so happy to meet you Gon. Talking and laughing every day was fun. It made me think, ‘I want us to stay like this forever. I want us to be together forever.’”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gazing down at the flowers, the smaller boy bit his lip. He felt sharp pangs in his chest. They hurt so much more than the throbbing of his chafed ankle.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But, to be with you forever isn’t guaranteed in an open world full of adventure and exciting experiences. If someone were to catch your eye and pull you away from me, I would never be able to forgive myself. I can’t allow any chances of losing you,” Killua monologued in a strained voice, staring up at the ceiling.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Killua…” Gon clutched at his yellow buttoned vest, unsure of how to console, possibly heal, the person he cared about most. Anything he had said before had gotten pushed aside as sweet-sounding lies. Unfortunately, at the beginning, that was true. The Freecss had voiced anything and everything Killua wanted to hear in a desperate attempt to escape the forced captivity. In hindsight, such an idiotic plan had caused so much more damage. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s a natural feeling, right? To want to keep the things that make you happy? To want to forget the bad things?” The teen on the bed raised a pair of shaking hands and grabbed at the sides of his skull. “This family. This household. It always smells of blood. We kill. We murder. It’s how I’ve always lived. It was how I thought I’d always live.” He paused in his manic murmurs, head snapping left to shoot an affectionate look at his partner. “But then, I found happiness. The happiness you bring me, Gon, I never knew it existed until we met.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A-and the happiness you brought me, Killua, I’ll always cherish it,” came a shaky response. With hobbling steps, the black-haired boy moved to stand in front of Killua. He wore a gentle smile, reaching out a hand to comfortingly stroke those feathery white locks. If only he had realized sooner how fragile his best friend’s mind truly was, maybe things wouldn’t have turned out like this… Gon tensed when assassin claws suddenly grabbed his waist, deadly sharp nails scraping lightly against his sides. Then, those stormy blues stared up at him, filled with a darkness that made his smile fall away and his whole body shudder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Why would you say it like that? In the past-tense</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I-I just… m-my words slipped.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Heeeh? Did they really? …Well, Gon, you aren’t the smartest guy I’ve ever known,” Killua chuckled dryly, his tone bouncing back to a teasing playful as he let go and rose to his feet, “but that’s one of the things that’s cute about you. You’re probably hungry, right? Let me get Gotoh to make us something, since I was away during our usual dinnertime.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So, Part 1 covers pages 1-4 of the doujinshi. I originally wanted to translate the dialogue word for word, but Gon was spitting such hot fire out of his mouth that I couldn't do it justice. I also changed some things to fit my needs, but the outcome will be the same, I'm hoping. </p>
<p>About the title of MIU, I'm pretty sure it's the name of the flower. It was unclear in my google search attempt. But what matters is that it's dramatic, angsty KilluGon, right? Please tell me what you think~ </p>
<p>Thanks for reading! KUDOS, COMMENT, REVIEW, and BOOKMARK. Part 2 is in the editing stage, I swear.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>